


If they didnt want us to think it was gay why does Abbey keep doing THAT with her eyes when Christina looks at Ruby

by the_princess_and_the_rover



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_princess_and_the_rover/pseuds/the_princess_and_the_rover
Summary: I can't write for shit so this is just a collection of headcannons/plot bunnies that wont leave me alone and so I thought I'd share them.If any lovely writers out there want to run with any of them please do!
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite/William
Comments: 22
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby deserved better!

Christina, Ruby and Tic are all still alive. (I honestly thought that Christina’s plan was to bring Tic back to life with the Mark of Cain since she said to Leti that she was the one who figured out it could be used to heal and then she tested it when she had herself killed like Emmett Till but anyway). 

Christina didn't gain immortality and maybe she had her magic taken away or maybe it was just weakened. Either way, Tic, Leti and co. are reluctantly on speaking terms with Christina. (I imagine they have to reluctantly team up to fight the next big bad or smth like that) 

Anyway Ruby starts dating some good looking guy from the Southside and he’s nice and treats her right and Ruby’s just trying to move on and be happy. (I can also imagine lots of comedic moments where some magical shit happens and they have to keep him from finding out).

Christina is still crazy in love with Ruby and gives her all those yearning, longing looks. She just wants Ruby to be happy but it's also killing her inside that she isn't the one to make Ruby happy and that she can't hold her or kiss her. 

Ruby and Christina get into an argument/fight for some reason and Ruby confronts Christina. It's all angsty and Ruby just wants Christina to be honest for once. None of the half truths and shit. Also Ruby finds it very distracting when Christina looks at her like THAT and it's confusing af. (Maybe Ruby is still processing the whole Willstina thing and being attracted to Christina when she’s Christina and not just when she’s William).

They’re in each other's personal space as usual when they’re having serious convos 😂. Ruby moves in to kiss Christina and she pulls away slightly with an exhaling “Ruby” or “please” or smth to that effect. Somewhere between wanting Ruby to kiss her and never stop, and running in the other direction cus she’s terrified of Ruby kissing her and rejecting her. 

Basically lots of angst and yearning and soft kisses with nose boops. Also Christina cries when they have sex in their own skins. 

* * *

I also have a plot bunny that could be separate or part of the previous one. Ruby gets kidnapped because they know she’s important to Christina & Leti and the big bad are trying to get to them. (I know Ruby deserves better than always being dragged into other ppls BS but bare with me). 

Leti and Tic ask Christina for her help getting Ruby back and Christina goes into like over-protective mama bear mode, burning everything in her way. (Leti doesn't trust Christina but isn't blind and has noticed the way Christina looks at Ruby but this makes her realize just how crazy Christina is for Ruby - she still doesn't like it or trust her but she has to acknowledge the white Witch does actually have feelings). 

They save Ruby but Christina starts being more distant and pushing her away to keep her safe. Cue all the angst and feels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had another plot idea

Christina and Ruby get into a fight (Christina did smth stupid/selfish) and Ruby goes to stay with Leti to get some space.

After sleeping alone in their bed Christina misses Ruby and realizes she was an idiot so she goes with her tail between her legs to apologize.

She knocks on the door to Winthrop House and Leti opens it glaring at her. Christina manages to convince her to let her in so she can apologize.

Christina then goes to apologize to Ruby but Ruby is wearing that outfit from 1x07 (those cute shorts showing Wunmi's legs and the cleavage! 😍🔥). Christina's brain just shuts down and she's just staring at Ruby longingly. Ruby then clears her throat to get Christina's attention and Christina shakes her head and clears her throat apologizing for staring (maybe she says smth about Ruby looking ravishing). Leti rolling her eyes and leaving cus honestly Christina is such a useless lesbian 😂 (Ruby kinda is too but not nearly as much).

Christina then actually apologizes, they make up and there's lots of kisses! 😄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you want me to continue (or stop) sharing the many plots ideas I have 😅


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so 2 thoughts
> 
> First my headcannons re Christina's exploits pre-Ruby
> 
> Then a plot idea I had for a crack fic 🤣

So personally I read Christina/Willstina as a nb/genderqueer /genderfluid lesbian. 

I think it's pretty obvious from the show based on what Ruby and Leti have said that up until Ruby met Christina she'd only been with guys (and fell in & out of love with them quickly) and probably hadn't considered girls. So including Christina being more open and effectionate when in Williams skin she's also still processing the whole being attracted to a woman thing. (as evidenced by the "have you ever..." "no it's my first time" scene) 

I think Christina has been with women in both skins. Probably as Christina not very many cus ye know homophobia and it's the 1950s and probably wasn't easy to meet other wlw. So I think she took the opportunity when William to enjoy herself (and she probably didn't have to try hard cus seems like women were into William). Also she had to practice using Williams skin before she met Ruby so she could show her a good time 😉. (I also have a headcannon that when Christina was younger daddy Braithwaite discovered her fondness for women and made it clear to her that he wouldn't allow it - would add to why she hated him so much)

Anyway with that in mind the crack fic that came to me when I was trying to sleep last night:

So I imagined this happening when Ruby was pregnant with a magical baby or they had a toddler already but that's not really necessary. Basically, a women turns up at the Manor looking for William and claiming he's her baby daddy 😂😂😂

I have imagined it in different scenarios depending on the race/ethnicity/nationality of the woman at the door and the ensuing conversations that would lead to.

And also then basically Ruby yelling at Christina for being thirsty af and irresponsible 😂 (obviously it happened before Willstina/Thirstina met Ruby) 

I didn't really get beyond that so you can decide for yourself if you think/want the woman to be lying about William being her kids bio dad or maybe she's not or maybe she doesn't know, and they have to figure that out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate that I find the only main white character so interesting. If they were just gonna have her be the villain and kill her off they should have just kept it the way it was in the books (havent read it but based of what I've heard). 
> 
> Or maybe it's just cus I'm gay af and when I see 2 ladies eyefucking I ship it so they should have told Abbey to stop doing that thing with her eyes.
> 
> Also I just want Ruby to get everything she wants!

**Author's Note:**

> n.b. I love the idea of Leti being disgusted by all the lovesick eye-fucking Ruby and Christina do. And Leti calling Christina the white she-devil or smth along those lines.


End file.
